


A Whisper In Time

by SwanPrincess01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1943, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fluff and Angst, Harri is Smart, Immortality, OOC Harry Potter, OOC Tom Riddle, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slytherin Harry Potter, Soul Bond, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanPrincess01/pseuds/SwanPrincess01
Summary: Sent back in time for reasons she has yet to figure out, Harriett Potter must now work out how she is supposed to change the future while dealing with feelings she does not understand for a young Dark Lord to beI Suck at summaries so I apologise now :)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 18
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

Harriett Lillian Potter was not having a good day.

Understatement of the century since she hated having to go to Diagon Alley for her school books every summer, let alone any other time. But the goblins had sent word that they needed her for some mysterious reason, so here she was, battling through the crowds on a busy Wednesday afternoon, Mr Weasley having let her go on ahead as he wanted to have a look through the second hand shop he’d seen in a side alley close to the bank.

It was her birthday, her fifteenth birthday to be exact. Harri was happy to have made it that far in her life considering the past few months had been torturous on the poor girl. Triwizard tournament, Voldemort gaining his body once again, even if it was the snake looking one and not the _gorgeous_ one like that of Tom Riddle she had seen in second year in the chamber of secrets.

Shaking her head, Harri continued down the cobbled pathway leading to the wizard bank. She had never admitted that she found Tom Riddle attractive, mostly because her friends, especially Ron, would have a heart attack at the thought of her lusting after baby Lord Voldemort. But, late at night, she found herself thinking about the wizard that was, appreciating the strong jaw, thick jet black hair and eyes that she wanted to get lost in for days on end. The young red head couldn’t help it, even at the tender age of twelve, she had known that the guy was beautiful and to this day still thought the same.

‘ _If only he hadn’t…’_ Harri stopped her train of thought, knowing that what was past couldn’t be changed. No matter how much she wished she could.

Walking up to the bank, she noticed that the goblins were looking at her strangely, more so than usual. Forgetting about it and moving her bag, which contained her wand, her father’s invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map which were her most prized possessions and a few galleons left from the previous school year, further onto her shoulder, she moved on, thinking it must be something to do with what had happened at the end of the school year, she pushed open the silver doors, shuddering slightly as she felt a chill suddenly drop onto her shoulders.

Pushing open the gold doors, Harriett suddenly stopped, looking around the bank. Everything was different. Blinking her Avada green eyes to make sure she was not seeing things, she looked around the cathedral like building again. Everyone seemed to be dressed from another century, not that wizards dressed very modernly in the first place, but there were differences that every she could see.

Wondering what the hell was going on, Harri walked up to the closest goblin, clearing her throat to get his attention away from the towering pile of rubies that it was examining.

“Excuse me” Harri began softly, not wanting to disturb the quiet that radiated the room “I received a letter requesting my presence today. My name is Harriett potter” she finished as the goblin looked up at her finally

Large yellow eyes widened as the goblin took her in before crooking a finger at another goblin behind her. Harri began to get a sinking feeling in her stomach.

“Welcome to Gringotts, Miss Potter, we’ve been expecting you” the goblin at the desk grunted out “Rognok here will take you through” the teller finished, indicating that she should follow the extremely old looking goblin that had appeared next to her.

Following the new goblin, Harri was shown into a large ornate office, a huge dark wood desk stood in the centre of the room surrounded by bookshelves of the same deep coloured wood. Small golden instruments sat on spaces between huge gold edged books and glittering gems the size of her head.

Taking a seat in the hardwood chair before the desk, Harri looked at surface, spotting a copy of the Prophet toting the headline:

**GELLERT GRINDELWALD:**

**DARK WIZARD STRIKES AGAIN IN EUROPE**

Thinking it must be an old copy of the paper, Harri didn’t think anything of it at first, knowing that Dumbledore had defeated that dark lord many years ago now. Looking back at Ragnok, she waiting for him to explain why she was here.

Ragnok, shuffling piles of parchment on his desk, finally looked up at the small red headed girl.

“Miss Potter” he began in a slightly gruff voice that did not seem to match his age in Harri’s opinion. “I wish to thank you for taking the time to see us, and apologise for what I am sure is about to be an extremely large shock to you.”

Harri looked confused “what do you mean?” She asked the goblin politely, the sinking feeling returning tenfold at his words.

Ragnok looked Harri in the eye as he spoke “You are no longer in 1995. A portal placed at the entrance of this building has transported you back to the year 1943” he handed the girl the copy of the newspaper he had seen her eyeing as she sat down, pointing to the date in the to corner:

31st July 1943.

Not knowing what to say, Harri simply stared at the goblin, shock, dismay and surprise flooding through her body before anger finally settled into the forefront of her mind.

Gritting her teeth, Harri attempted to speak calmly “What do you mean I’m in 1943?” He voice was slowly becoming louder as she spoke “Why have you brought me here? No, actually don’t answer that, I don’t care, just send me back!” She finished glaring at the goblin, eyes flashing with her anger.

Ragnok, however did not seemed fazed by her anger or the fact that she was shouting at him “Exactly as I said Miss Potter, we have brought you to the year 1943, in the hopes that you will be able to stop the next Dark Lord from ever rising” he took in the sudden shock that crossed the young witches face and sighed before continuing “Yes we know about the future Lord Voldemort” he nodded at the girl “We have brought you here because we believe that you are the key to preventing his rise to power, which will be more horrific than that of the current Dark Lord Grindelwald”

Harri felt numb, she didn’t know what to say, let alone think. She sat in silence for a good ten minutes before finally thinking of something to say.

“How?” She whispered hoping the goblin looking at her with a grim expressing knew that she was asking how on earth she was supposed to prevent the rising of Lord Voldemort, when she hadn’t been able to not two months ago at the end of the tournament

Ragnok leaned back in his chair, stroking his chin as he surveyed the girl again “Certain points in time, certain actions taken by an individual will, as muggles put it, set the ball rolling in ones life. We believe that an event that was seen to take place this year is the one that sent Riddle on his own path of destruction.” Leaning forward again, the goblin looked Harri in the eyes again “We ask that you prevent this from happening at all costs Miss Potter” Ragnok finished gravely, sending a shudder through the small girls body at his tone.

Harri couldn’t believe what she was hearing, what event happened that they believed she could stop? How was she supposed to stop it? Questions flew through her head a such a speed that she couldn’t form them into actual words. She finally managed to find her voice enough to ask

“And, then you will send me home? Once I have prevented this event from happening?” Hope filtered into her tone as she asked this, but the sinking feeling had only been getting worse as she sat before the aged goblin. Not liking the look on Ragnok’s face, Harri braced herself for his next words.

“No Miss Potter. I cannot send you home. The future you know is now gone.” The goblin said in a voice that seemed far away to Harri, as though he were speaking through water, as the young girl took in what he was saying, her heart breaking at the thought of never seeing her friends, her family ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Harri had no idea how long she sat there before she finally heard what Ragnok was saying to her.

“…Our seers have foreseen that you will be the one to prevent this from happening, so they created the letter that was sent to you, the portal at the doors, with the help of the seers from your own time, we were able to bring you back. They had seen that Lord Voldemort had risen again… “  
Harri’s head snapped up at this, knowing that he was speaking of the resurrection she had witnessed in May.

“.. And planned to bring you here so that this could not happen. However, you will need to have a reason for starting so late to Hogwarts and somewhere to stay until term starts in September. We have created a timeline for you to explain why you have not attended the school until now. You were raised by your muggle aunt in America after your parents were killed in an attack by Grindelwald, before attending Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have had papers drawn up for you to prove without a doubt that you have been studying there for the past four years and to say that due to the recent happenings in the Americas, your Aunt has sent you here to finish your schooling at Hogwarts.”

Harri felt dizzy at all of the information she was being given. Thankfully, the goblins seemed to have everything sorted and written down for her as a large booklet appeared before her, Ragnok explaining that it contained a copy of everything that she would need to know in order to keep up the cover story.

“One more thing before I send you to the Leaky Cauldron, we have a room prepared for you until the new school year begins. I would like you to take a lineage test. We cannot have you running around with the name Potter at this time.” A large sheet of parchment appeared before Harri on the desk, which she looked at like it was going to bite her if she got close to it

“Four drops of blood and we shall find a new name for you to use from here on out” Ragnok grunted, summoning a large sliver dagger from mid-air. Holding it out to the wide eyed girl before him, he smiled wickedly as he watched her take the knife in shaking hands.

Harri took the knife, holding it tightly in her right hand, she quickly jabbed it into her pointer finger on her left hand, watching as blood welled up at the point where she had stuck the knife. Moving to the parchment, she held her bloody finger over it, squeezing gently so that four large shining drops of crimson blood fell onto the yellowish sheet below.

As soon as it was done, the block began moving, forming words before her very eyes. Within seconds it was done and Harri covered her mouth in shock at the words shining up at her

**_Harriett Lillian Potter - Born 31st July 1980_ **

**_Mother: Lillian Potter (nee Evans) Born 30th January 1960 - Died 31st October 1981_ **

**_Father: James Potter - Born 27th March 1960 - Died 31st October 1981_ **

**_Titles:_ **

**_Heir Peverell - Lady Peverell_ **

**_Heir Gryffindor - Lady Gryffindor_ **

**_Heir Potter (Locked until 31st July 1980)_ **

**_Heir Slytherin (Via Immortal Sole Bond - Locked until Bond Consummated)_ **

**_Vaults:_ **

**_Peverell - 102 (2,345,663.20 Galleons)_ **

**_Gryffindor - 01 (3,892,76190 Galleons)_ **

**_Potter - 687 (987,657 Galleons - Locked)_ **

**_Slytherin - 02 (2,965,569.60 Galleons - Locked until Bond Consummated)_ **

Following this Harri saw a list of properties and artefacts that seem to be her’s as well, but it was the list of titles that caught her eyes. Potter she knew about obviously, but Peverell? Gryffindor? And what was with the Slytherin one via soul bond? This question she asked out loud

“The attack on yourself when you were but a year old, left you with something more than just the scare upon your forehead Miss Potter. At the time, Lord Voldemort was using magic’s so foul that many do not even know they exist.” Ragnok looked at the young heiress before him

“Horcrux’s, Miss Potter, a portion of ones soul ripped away from the body upon the act of murder, and stored in a vessel. Anchoring oneself to the earthly plane. Our seers have told us this is the reason that your Lord Voldemort did not die, merely disappeared for many year, building his strength before regaining his body earlier in your year” Ragnok took in the expression on the red heads face before continuing on once more

“The reason in telling you all of this, Miss Potter, the night you were attacked, Lord Voldemort left a portion of his soul with you. This, as it states has left you immortal and with it, the Dark Lord. Even in this time period, you are the reason he will live.”

Harri felt sick at the words coming from the goblin before her. She housed a part of Voldemort's Soul? “Get it out!” She near screamed at him “Get it out of me, I can’t have a piece of him inside me!” Desperately she began clawing at her head, red marks appearing in the wake of her attack on her own skin at the thought of a piece of that, that murderer being inside her.

Ragnok shook his head “We cannot remove it.” He had to shout over the hysterics coming from the girl. His words seemed to make her more distraught however as he watched tears gathering in her eyes.

“The piece of his soul is now as much a part of you as your hair or eye colour. We cannot remove it, the only way to do so would be to kill you, and in turn kill the young Tom Riddle, and I’m sure you do not want that, no matter how much you dislike the man he is to become” Ragnok finished with a nasty smile on his wrinkled face

Harri calmed somewhat at this, feeling that the goblins words must be true, but also thinking that this would explain why she could communicate with snakes, because Voldemort could. Nodding to herself and giving herself a small shake, she looked at the goblin again “Ok, I’m fine, sorry, just a bit of a shock to hear all that on top of everything else” giving a rueful chuckle she looked back to the parchment which had stated this all “So I’m guessing ill be using Peverell? Since I don’t think turning up to Hogwarts with Gryffindor as a last name will be a good idea” She finished feeling annoyed

Ragnok nodded at her “Correct Miss Potter, or should I say Lady Peverell. There are no remaining members of the Peverell family at this time, and as the vault itself only opens to select members of the line, you will be fine. No one will know that you are using it as the current Potter line does not have access to this vault.” This surprised Harri, but she accepted it as one of those things old families did with their vaults. Clicking his stubby fingers he said “I have added a bit of extra information to the booklet should anyone ask about your heritage as there have been no known Peverell members in over a century” Nodding to himself, Ragnok stood from his chair “Now if you will follow me my Lady, I will have another goblin take you to your vaults while I write a letter to Armando Dippett, current headmaster, to announce your arrival. You will receive a Hogwarts letter within a week so that you may buy your books.”

Practically falling from her chair in he haste to keep up with the old goblin, Harri quickly caught up with Ragnok as he was speaking with another goblin, this one looked to be much younger. Snapping his fingers again, a large gold key materialised between his fingers which Ragnok handed to the other goblin.

Looking at Harri ragnok spoke again “Tarok here will take you to your vault Lady Peverell. Please take this as a gift from the goblins of Gringotts” he handed her a small pouch made of beautiful red/brown leather with a small golden clasp on the front “A never emptying money pouch. Fill it once from your vault of choice and it will never empty. You only need think of the amount you need and it will be there.”

Bowing to the young girl who still looked stunned and was very quiet, Ragnok bid her farewell while wishing her luck before returning to his office, leaving Harri in the company of Tarok, who just looked grumpy at having to deal with a human, she presumed.

Now that some of her shock had worn off, Harri, finally, remembered her manners. Bowing her head to the young goblin Harri greeted him “Merry meet Goblin Tarok” taking the young goblin by surprise. Harri had come across a book on pureblood etiquette in her third year, which included many things including how to greet the goblins of Gringotts. She had a moment of horror as she realised that she hadn’t greeted the first goblin correctly or even Ragnok, before shaking herself out of it.

“Well met Lady Peverell” Tarok intoned bowing his head to her as well “If you will follow me, we shall journey to your vault” he showed her through a door into the cavern beyond.


	3. Chapter 3

One dizzying cart ride later, Harri found herself outside of a vault that looked like it hadn’t been touched in years. Thinking that it was probably true from what Ragnok had told her, she looked at Tarok as he slid the large gold key into the lock

“I will require you to place your hand on the door Lady Peverell” He requested of her with a hint of sadistic pleasure coming through “this vault requires a blood match before it will open” he smirked at Harri’s look of horror at the thought of yet more blood being taken, but sighed and placed her hand on the panel indicated by the goblin. A stinging pain flew up her arm as the door took its blood token while she heard Tarok turning the key in the stiff lock. A deafening ‘ _CLUNK_ ’ was heard and then the door opened under her hand.

Smoke, similar to that of her first vault all those years ago, erupted from the vault, choking her slightly before it began to clear, revealing the mountains of gold within the room. Entering carefully, Harri took in not only the sheer amount of gold and silver that was in the vault, but the books and other items that surrounded her.

“The artefacts and books are catalogued, a list of these items reside with your account manager Ragnok, should you need anything from here while you are at school, please write to us and we will be able to send it on to you.” Tarok grunted out behind her where he was stood near the door

Nodding her head to him as thanks, Harri set about adding money to the new pouch Ragnok had given her. Not really paying any attention to how much she was placing into the small bag as the goblin had said it was never emptying, she did however notice a large tome perched near to her titled: Magicks of Old: Spells of both light and dark. Intrigued by this, Harri picked it up and slipped it into the bag at her side along with the information sheets Ragnok had given her and the now full money pouch.

Turning to the young goblin, Harri told him she was done before returning to the cart. When the vault was once again locked, Tarok handed the golden key to Harri stating that if she lost it, the price for a new one was not something she would like to hear. Nodding, scared of this insinuation, Harri carefully placed it into her bag as the cart began moving, retuning them to the surface and Harri’s new life.

***

As she was told, a week later Harri received a letter from Hogwarts. Opening the letter she found a similar letter to the one she had received when she was eleven, but noticed a few differences:

_Dear Miss H Peverell._

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for your Fifth Year. Please find enclosed a copy of the years required books and well as the standard equipment list for all students._

_Please notify us of your acceptance by return owl no later than 15th August._

_Your tuition payment has already been made via the Goblins of Gringotts upon receipt of their letter notifying us to your arrival in England. Should you need further assistance in purchasing your new school items, please ask the Goblins for information on the Hogwarts Orphan Donations Fund and they will be able to assist you_

_Term begins on the first of September. Please catch the Hogwarts Express from Kings Cross Station at eleven o’clock. Please see attached parchment for instructions on how to gain access to the station Platform._

_Upon arrival, please present yourself to a Professor who will direct you to myself or the Deputy Headmaster. We look forward to meeting you_

_Kind Regards_

_Armando Dippett, Headmaster_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_Students will require:_

  * _Three sets of plain work robes (black)_
  * _One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_
  * _One pair of protective gloves (dragon-hide or similar)_
  * _One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_



_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk_

_History of the magic world by Agnes Loreki_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_IntermediateTransfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts by Arsenius Jigger_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal vials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_1 Standard Potion Ingredients set_

_Students may also bring if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

The tuition part confused Harri again, since when did Hogwarts charge a tuition fee of it students? And why had no one ever told her this, or even how much it cost to go to the school. Thinking of her best friends, Harri was wondering how the Weasley family had managed to pay for seven children to go to the school. Shaking her head, Harri assumed there must be some kind of trust in place for children of families who couldn’t really afford to go, like scholarships in the muggle world.

Reading over the second sheet of parchment, Harri saw all of the books that she would need for the coming year and decided that it was time to go shopping and stop hiding in her room. Picking up her bag and cloak, Harri made her way back to the ally heading straight for Flourish and Blotts book shop.

Upon entering the shop, the harried shop assistant came bustling over snapping “Hogwarts! Which year?” Before scurrying off when the red head announced that she was going into fifth year, not even stopping to hear that she needed the other core subject books as well. Taking her time to look around the shop, Harri found a few other books that she wanted to get, including her own copy of Hogwarts: A History and one on Quidditch which she was almost giddy with wanting to read.

A few other spell books made their way into her arms, as well as another book on Pureblood etiquette and traditions, before she made her way to the desk, seeing that the assistant had collected all of her books for the year, including the ones that had been set since her first year, much to her surprise as she didn’t believe the assistant had even heard her speak, to pay for everything. She had almost forgotten how much the spell books cost as she handed over nearly 70 galleons for the course books and the eight others she had picked up, but shook it off as a normal thing since she could remember paying a similar amount back when she was eleven.

Books in hand, wrapped and feather-weight charms on them, courtesy of the shop assistant, Harri made her way to the Apothecary for a full basic potions ingredients set as well as the extras needed for her fifth year lessons. A new trunk, parchment, quills and ink were next, the trunk, she splurged on one that shrank at the touch of a button making it easier to carry around while she was shopping.

Madam Malkin’s was next. She needed brand new robes as well as practically a whole new wardrobe for while she was not in class. Entering the building she took note of another girl standing on the podium being measured by one of the assistants. Madam Malkin herself, a much younger one than Harri was used to seeing, came over to her. “Good morning dear, Hogwarts? In need of new robes?” She smiled as Harri nodded her head at the woman before being lead over to the second podium next to the dark haired girl.

Measuring tapes flew through the air taking her size for the robes making Harri close her eyes as watching them made her dizzy, before the girl next to her spoke.

  
“Hello, I don’t think we have met. Are you new?” The dark haired girl asked Harri in a polite tone that screamed pureblood, smiling slightly as Hard turned to look at her.

“Hello, yes, sorry I am new. My name is Harriett Peverell, I am transferring to Hogwarts this year.” Harri replied a similar tone

The dark haired girl looked shocked for about ten seconds at hearing her last name before regaining control over her features “How lovely. My name is Lucretia Black, it is a pleasure to meet you Harriett. What year will you be in?”

“Its a pleasure to meet you too Lucretia. I’ll be starting my fifth year” Harri replied to Lucretia, watching as the girls dark eyes lit up at that piece of news

“So am I” the girl said happily. “Have you been sorted yet? Or will you have that when you get to the school?” Lucretia seemed genuinely interested to know all about the new girl in front of her. So much so that even when she was finished with her fitting she stood near Harri to continue talking with her.

Harri shook her head “No I haven’t been sorted yet, I guess it will take place when I arrive” she finished as Madam Malkin told her she could step down.“Oh, I need some other clothes as well, Madam, Im afraid my trunks were lost on the way over to England and I’ve been living in only a handful of clothes since I arrived” she looked at the woman carefully, hoping that the older woman would believe the lie, and thankful that she had thought to change some money early on and get some muggle clothes out in London.

Before Madam Malkin for reply, Lucretia spoke up, the haughty tone back in her voice once more “No no, Harriett, I will take you somewhere to get new clothes. There really isn’t a lot of choice here” she turned to Madam Malkin “No offence Madam, but she will just take the school uniform” turning back to Harri she asked “Do you want the standard ones or would you like the higher quality silk cotton ones? They cost a bit more but they will last a lot longer and they look much better than the regular robes Hogwarts requires”

Harri was stunned at this, she didn’t realise that you even could get better quality robes, always being give the standard cotton ones like the others when they went shopping “Ill take the higher quality, it will save me some, not having to replace them if I don’t have to, as I only have three years to complete.”

Madam Malkin nodded her head, still happy with the purchase as three sets of uniform of that quality was more than she normally made in a day compared to the standard robes.

Harri took to wondering the shop while the robes were being finished, only have listening to Lucretia as she prattled on about some fashion or another. Harri, while being what they called girly, she supposed, wasn’t overly bothered by what she wore. But after spending a day or two watching people in the Leaky Cauldron, she figured that she had better get some help if it was offered.

Once the uniform robes were complete and Harri once again handed over a small fortune for the packages, Lucretia whisked her off to Magnificent Alley, the high fashion brach of Diagon Alley that she had never been into since she knew the Weasleys could not afford to go down there. Once there, the young red head was handed mountains of different items, skirts, dresses, blazers, blouses of the highest quality, the likes of which Harri had never owned, and a hat (which she was told she only had to wear if it was a special occasion) and of course, Dress Robes. After being forcefully shoved into a dressing room, Lucretia still talking a mile a minute, Harri began trying on the new clothes that the dark haired girl had picked out for her.

Like the uniforms, Harri had been handed a number of long pencil skirts and a few floaty knee length ones to go with the large number of shirts that were hanging behind her. Easing herself into the first outfit, which magically changed to her size as she slipped the items on, Harri turned to look in the mirror, not even paying attention to the curtain that had suddenly been ripped opened by her new friend.

In the mirror Harry looked at herself for the first time in days. Dark Auburn hair falling in slight curls almost to her waist, bright green eyes the colour of an Avada Kedavra curse, small button nose and plump petal pink lips that stood out against her smooth pale cream skin and of course the lightening bolt scar sitting slightly off centre on her forehead. Thankfully she could cover that with her hair so she didn’t need to worry too much with people asking questions. She admitted that she did have some curves, but nothing compared the the girl behind her. She was thin, almost to the extreme, with a tiny waist and slight hips. Looking at herself in the clothing Lucretia had picked out, her first thought was ‘weird’ but the dark haired girl behind her gasped in delight at seeing her in what she deemed ‘correct attire for a lady of her standing’. Lucretia turned away so that she could continue selecting clothing for the young red head while at the same time instructing the sale assistant to charm all of the clothing to the correct size, since Harri was only a tiny 5”1’. By the time the girls were finished, Harri had more clothing than she had ever owned in her life, and more shoes than she knew what to do with, all of which Lucretia deemed ‘necessary’. Shaking her head with a chuckle, Harri paid, once again thinking it was a good thing the Peverell vault was full to bursting as this day alone had cost a small fortune.

Walking back into Diagon Alley ladened with parcels and bags, Harri still only half listening to Lucretia talk about this and that when someone caught her eye. Strong jaw, thick jet black hair and eyes the colour of chocolate, Tom Riddle was walking up the cobbled alley towards the bright white back at the end of the street. From where she stood outside the Quidditch store, she had the perfect view to watch him as he walked smoothly past, everyone almost appearing to move out of his way. Lucretia, spotting who Harri was looking at, placed a hand on the smaller girls shoulder.

“Thats Tom Riddle, he’ll be in our year as well at Hogwarts.” The dark haired beauty spoke quietly to her new friend. Harri could only nod her head at the words she was hearing. “I will warn you now, though my dear Harriett. Stay away from him if you can” Lucretia finished with a dramatic whisper, also eyeing the young man as he walked up the steps to the bank. “There is something off about him, and I’ve heard rumours from some of the older years that he is dangerous”

Harri quickly flashed a look at the taller girl, confusion colouring her face at the warning “how to you mean? What has he done?” She asked, thinking that the goblins had mentioned something happening this year, surely it could not have happened yet. Why bother sending her back to the summer before fifth year if she wasn’t able to stop it from happening.

Lucretia shook her head, black silky hair falling about her face at the motion “Im not sure if he’s done anything, per-say, but its a feeling many of us get around him. That and he has the gift of Parseltongue. A gift that is widely known to be a trait of dark wizards. Not to say that dark wizards are a bad thing, my whole family tree is littered with them. But with Grindelwald running around, it is wise to be cautious, my dear friend.” Lucretia finished with a solemn look before bidding Harri farewell and promising to meet her on the train in two weeks time.

Harri smiled at the girl and thanked her for the warning and said goodbye. Thinking over what she had been told, Harri walked back to her room slowly, after quickly grabbing a mail order catalogs from the Quality Quidditch Shop so that she could have a look at the brooms of this time, wondering how she was going to deal with a baby Dark Lord


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the summer passed quietly for Harri, she spent most of her time reading her books, refreshing herself on all of her subjects and wondering around the Alley, picking up more items of clothing that she had been too embarrassed to buy with Lucretia around last time.

On the morning of September 1st, Harri woke bright and early so that she would have time to walk the station. Eating breakfast in her room, she made quick work of packing her remaining belongings into her new trunk, missing Hedwig, her faithful owl who had been left back home, but not being able to bring herself to buy a new one despite the fact that she was never going home. Giving herself a quick shake, wiping the small tear from her eye, Harri quickly dressed in her new clothes, locked her truck and shrunk it down to fit into her bag and walked out of the Leaky Cauldron at a quarter past ten.

The early morning sun shone weakly over the greyness that was central London, which normally would be bustling with people and activity. However, today it was quiet, very quiet. Harri took a moment to think, before remembering a small snippet of her muggle history, the world war. Spotting a headline on a newspaper, Harri saw that there had been a bombing a few days prior in one of the larger cities up north. Knowing she was lucky it hadn’t been London that got hit, Harri continued on, making her way quickly towards Kings Cross, winding her way through the streets, avoiding people who were also out and about, before finally making it to Platform 9 3/4 with exactly twenty minutes to spare.

Walking onto the platform, Harri was surprised to see it was quiet, we as quiet as a magical train station could be considering how many people were usually on it, but many parents seemed to be in a hurry to see their children off and be on their way, if the slightly harried looks on some of the faces was any indication. Boarding the train, Harri settled herself into a compartment in the middle, placing her trunk onto the racking before unshrinking it and taking out her new copy of The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 5. Smiling she thought of Hermione, thinking how happy the girl would have been could she see Harri actually reading her books before the start of term, before flicking through the last page she had been on the evening before.

For once, Harri had finally read all of her books before the beginning of term, even her potions books, which Harri actually found interesting, even if she was alway failing it due to Snape being an overbearing git. No, Harri thought, she was going to do well in her classes for once. As much as she loved him, without Ron around she might actually be able to get her homework done at a reasonable time.

Her plan was too attempt befriending Riddle. Perhaps having a friend would help ease him away from the scary dark magics the goblin had told her the boy was getting himself into. She was going to avoid mentioning the immortal soul bond thing, as she didn’t want to confuse the hell out of him, or herself for that matter.

At exactly eleven o’clock the train began to move, jolting slightly as it left the station behind, when the door to her compartment opened once again. Glancing at the door, Harri smiled broadly at the sight of her friend from Diagon Alley, Lucretia Black, and a few other girls entering the small space and taking a seat.

“Harriett, it so wonderful to see you again. Did you enjoy the rest of your summer?” The dark haired beauty asked in quick succession. Harri smiled and said that she did indeed have an enjoyable time before Lucretia spoke again “Lovely, oh how rude of me, let me introduce my fiends, this is Druella Rosier” she indicated the pale blond girl sitting to the right, who smiled and bowed her head in greeting “ and Dorothea Greengrass” Lucretia pointed to the dark blond girl sitting with them who, shockingly, looked exactly like Daphne Greengrass from her own year back home, this must have been her grandmother or great aunt. “Ladies” Lucretia continued over Harri’s inner thoughts on the Greengrass family “this is Harriett Peverell. We met while shopping over the summer.”

Both of the blond girls eyes widened at hearing her last name, but like Lucretia, were much to polite to say anything regarding it. Rules of etiquette really could be helpful sometimes, Harri thought.

“So what brings you here, Harriett? Its rather odd to be starting Hogwarts this late” Druella asked in a high snobby tone as she practically looked down her nose of the young red headed girl

Raising an eyebrow at how rude the girl was being Harri spoke about how she was sent to finish schooling here as it was too dangerous to stay in the Americas, according to her family

“Wait, your family is muggle?” Druella looked sickened at the thought, moving slightly further away from Harri as if she was going to catch something from the girl

“No, my family is dead. The lady I lived with from when I was six was a squib who took me in, before that I was in an orphanage after my parents died when I was a baby.” Harri bit out spitefully, thinking that the girls attitude towards muggles and all things associated was disgusting.

“But they were our kind right?” The girl asked, forcefully showing Harri back to the day she had first met Draco Malfoy when she was just eleven years old, and he had asked the same thing.

“Yes, they were both magical, if that’s what you mean” Harri replied without giving anything further. Her answer seemed to appease the blond girl for she calmed down slightly but still remained far away from Harri as she could in the small space.

Sensing the tension in the compartment, Lucretia began a conversation with the two blond girls hoping to calm everyone down. Harri half listened to the chatter around her and took to staring out the window and the rolling countryside as it speed past. ‘ _If everyones views on muggles are like that I’m going to end up smacking someone’_ she thought spitefully, glaring at the snobby blond from the corner of her eye.

A few hours later, another girl entered compartment, this girl was a dark haired as Lucretia with a slight tan to her complexion. Smiling at the three girls she knew, Lucretia was quick to introduce Harri to the girl who she found out was called Violetta Bulstrode. Nodding in greeting, Harri listened in as the girl apologised for being late, but the Prefect meeting had run long, Walburga Black, the new 7th year Head Girl had not stopped talking meaning no one could leave until she did. Mild chuckles filled the compartment as the four girls caught up with each other about their summers, homework and of course boys.

Harri, feeling the need to stretch her legs, excused herself from the four and began wondering up the train towards to last compartment where she knew was a viewing carriage. Upon entering, she realised she wasn’t the only one there. A boy had his back to her, looking out the windows at the hills and trees flashing past them

“Oh” she said seeing that the small room was already occupied “Forgive me, I didn’t realise anyone else was in here” she spoke quickly before looking up and seeing that it was none other than Tom Riddle standing before her, also looking shocked that anyone had come into the small compartment and no one ever really ventured to as it was only big enough for two

Smiling at the young red haired girl, Tom spoke, his voice as smooth as honey making Harri feel weak in the knees before stealing herself ‘ _No will not fall for him, I will not fall for him!_ ’

“It is alright.” He chuckled at the look the girl was giving him, the look many of the girls gave him before they really got to know him. Adoration and lust. All which turned to fear and distrust once they saw the amount of power he could wield “Not many students know about this part of the train. But forgive me, where are my manners. My name is Thomas” he took her hand, Harri had a hard time not gasping at the feeling that rose in her chest at the touch of his hand, and placed a gentle kiss upon her knuckles “Thomas Riddle, but everyone calls me Tom” he remarked with a small look of disgust in his eyes as he spoke the shortened version of his name. “You must be the new girl Miss Bulstrode was speaking of during the prefect meeting, yes?” He asked as smoothly as anything smiling when Harri nodded her head in reply

Shaking herself slightly, Harri nodded again, finally looking up at him ‘ _Gods, was he always this tall?’_ Harri thought to herself, “Yes, forgive me, I am Harriett Peverell. I’m transferring to Hogwarts for Ilvermorny” smiling up at the boy still holding her hand as gently as if holding a rose “it is a pleasure to meet you Thomas” her heart gave a weird little flutter at the smile upon his face, hearing his full name from her lips, obviously no one paid him any mind and shortened it despite his displeasure

Finally pulling her fingers free from the strong hand holding them, Harri turned towards the windows and watched the scenery fly past for long while, Tom, for she was still going to call him Tom in her head if not to his face, standing beside her in companionable silence.

When Tom excused himself to complete his prefect rounds, Harri walked back to the compartment she had left Lucretia in with her friends. Retaking her seat, dismissing the questions of where she had been, Harri went back to reading her book, thinking over her meeting with the young Tom Riddle. He was polite, that’s for sure, and seemed kind enough. But knowing what she did of the future, Harri steeled herself. The boy was a ticking time bomb waiting to explode. Harri just hoped that she would be able to defuse it before things got that far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I would say Hi :) and sorry for taking so long to update. I wanted to have a few more chapters mapped out before I begin updating this.. But, enjoy. Its only a short one.
> 
> Also the sorting hat song is from HP and the Order of the Phoenix just with a few lines removed

Harri arrived in the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts before many of the other students, knowing that she had to meet a member of staff to discus her housing. Spotting a Professor, she quickly went up to them and asked where she was meant to be. The Professor, a large portly man but the name of Slughorn chuckled and asked her to wait in the side chamber and he would fetch Headmaster Dippett for her.

The room Harri was placed into was the same one she had been in as a first year, and sure enough, not five minutes later the doors opened and a small gaggle of first year students came filing into the room, mouths open in wonder at the room and everything they had seen so far. Harri, knowing the wonder that they felt as she still felt it every time she came back to the school, smiled and looked up as another door opened admitting a wizened old man, frail and thin looking who headed straight for her with Professor Slughorn following behind him.

“Ahh you must be our new transfer student, Miss Peverell. Wonderful to meet you at last.” The headmaster spoke in a shaky voice, but smiled at the young girl to calm her nerves “I believe it will be best to sort you after the new first years, this way I can introduce you to the rest of the school, before placing you into your new house.”

Harri bobbed her head and said that she was happy to wait, the old headmaster nodded and turned to leave, Professor Slughorn following after him as well.

After what seemed to be hours, another teacher entered the room, one Harri was surprised to recognise and a very young, ginger haired Professor Dumbledore. The man still wore his crazy coloured robes, todays were purple with shooting stars on them, but they were open and covered what looked like a well tailored muggle three piece suit.

Professor Dumbledore introduced himself to the group of children and instructed them to follow him. Out the door they all went, Harri bringing up the rear as she took in the Great Hall. There seemed to be a lot of student missing, many of the house tables were less than three quarters full it seemed, not taking into account the incoming first years that would soon take their places, but maybe Harri was seeing things, she had only really been to two welcoming feasts, her own sorting and the one at the beginning of forth year. Second and third years she missed them due to flying cars, killer trees and deadly dementors looking for her godfather. Harri shrugged, maybe it was always this empty at the start of a new year, but even the newest class seemed smaller than what it had been.

Arriving at the front of the hall, Harri could see and hear many whispers regarding her presence within the firsts years, many wondering who she was and why she was there. The redhead ignored them all, focusing on the ragged hat sitting quietly on the three legged stool in front of the teachers table, as it opened its mouth, many of the first years gasping at the sight of it, and began to sing:

_‘A thousand years or more ago, When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown, Whose names are still well known:_

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream, They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders, Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues, In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were, Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest, Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were, Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin, Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide, Their favourites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones, When they were dead and gone?_

_One of those great wizards, Did whip me off their head,_

_Then the founders put some brains in me, So I could choose instead._

_Now slip me snug about your ears, I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind, And tell where you belong!’_

Applause broke out across the hall as every table, well, the Slytherin table was a bit more subdued, clapped for the hat, which was currently taking a bow to each of the tables before becoming still once more. Dumbledore then held out the large scroll and began calling names out one at a time for the sorting. Eight Gryffindors, nine Ravenclaws, ten Hufflepuffs and seven Slytherins were sorted before Headmaster Dippett stood up. Dumbledore quickly did away with the roll of parchment and turned to listen to the headmaster.

Welcome all. As you can see we have a new face with us this year. This is Harriett Peverell, who will is transferring here from Ilvermorny to begin her fifth year with us a Hogwarts. I hope, which ever house she is sorted into will make her feel welcome. Harriett, if you would please.” The old man gestured to the hat as Dumbledore picked it up again. Walking up to the stool once again, Harri settled down and watched as the room went dark, the hat was still much too big on her head, same as it had been four years ago.

‘ _Hmmm, well, hello again Harri, it seems I have already sorted you once before.’_ Harri was shocked that the hat knew _‘oh yes, I was created by the founders to know all, even if you have come from a time many years from now, I will know. Now, where to put you. I gave in to you last time by placing you into Gryffindor, but it seems you have plans that require differently this time’_ Harri agreed with the hat and began chanting _‘Slytherin, please I need to be in Slytherin this time’_ knowing that if she had any chance of befriending the baby dark lord she would need to be as close as possible ‘ _wonderful, its about time you listened to me, and you will be great you know, just like I told you last time. So, better be.._ “SLYTHERIN” the hat shouted for the whole hall to hear.

Applause once again broke out over the hall, mostly from the Slytherin table this time, but a fair amount of the Ravenclaw table and Hufflepuffs as well. The Gryffindor table was mostly silent ‘ _some things never change then’_ Harri thought as she walked over to the table filled with green and silver to take a seat next to Lucretia, who was smiling widely at the fact that her friend was now her room mate.

A chill ran up her spine at the feel of someone staring at her. Turing her head, she spotted dark eyes staring straight at her. Tom, smiling a very tiny smile in her direction, lifted his goblet to her in a show of welcome before going back to speaking with the white blond haired boy next to him. Harri smiled once again, happy that her plan had worked to be placed in Slytherin. Now the hard work would really begin.


End file.
